1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and in particular relates to transponders and transponder systems and methods used in optical-fiber-based wireless picocellular systems for radio-over-fiber (RoF) communication.
2. Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. As an example, so-called “wireless fidelity” or “WiFi” systems and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in many different types of areas (coffee shops, airports, libraries, etc.). Wireless communication systems communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” which must reside within the wireless range or “cell coverage area” in order to communicate with the access point device.
One approach to deploying a wireless communication system involves the use of “picocells,” which are radio-frequency (RF) coverage areas having a radius in the range from about a few meters up to about 20 meters. Because a picocell covers a small area, there are typically only a few users (clients) per picocell. Picocells also allow for selective wireless coverage in small regions that otherwise would have poor signal strength when covered by larger cells created by conventional base stations.
In conventional wireless systems, picocells are created by and centered on a wireless access point device connected to a head-end controller. The wireless access point device includes digital information processing electronics, a RF transmitter/receiver, and an antenna operably connected to the RF transmitter/receiver. The size of a given picocell is determined by the amount of RF power transmitted by the access point device, the receiver sensitivity, antenna gain, and the RF environment, as well as by the RF transmitter/receiver sensitivity of the wireless client device. Client devices usually have a fixed RF receiver sensitivity, so that the above-mentioned properties of the access point device mainly determine the picocell size. Combining a number of access point devices connected to the head-end controller creates an array of picocells that cover an area called a “picocellular coverage area.” A closely packed picocellular array provides high per-user data-throughput over the picocellular coverage area.
Prior art wireless systems and networks are wire-based signal distribution systems where the access point devices are treated as separate processing units linked to a central location. This makes the wireless system/network relatively complex and difficult to scale, particularly when many picocells need to cover a large region. Further, the digital information processing performed at the access point devices requires that these devices be activated and controlled by the head-end controller, which further complicates the distribution and use of numerous access point devices to produce a large picocellular coverage area.
While RoF wireless picocellular systems are generally robust, there are some limitations. One limitation relates to the radiation pattern from the transponder antenna. Though microstrip antennas have a directional radiation pattern, they are generally more expensive and more complicated to integrate into a RoF cable than the simpler and less expensive dipole antennas. However, dipole antennas in the form of wires radiate omnidirectionally in a plane perpendicular to the RoF cable. This wastes energy and also interferes with other picocells, such as those formed in the floor above the ceiling in which the RoF cable is deployed.
Another limitation relates to the need for having a transponder for each picocell. The typical RoF transponder includes a mechanical housing, a laser, a photodetector, a printed circuit board with RF electronics, optical connectors, and electrical connectors. The relatively small size of picocells typically requires that the transponders be spaced apart by between 5 to 10 meters or so. A RoF wireless picocellular system would be easier to deploy and be less expensive if the number of transponders could be reduced.
A further limitation relates to locating RoF transponders after they are deployed. The typical RoF wireless picocellular system includes one or more RoF cables that are hidden in a building's infrastructure, such as above a suspended ceiling. This makes it difficult for service personnel to locate a problematic transponder.
Another limitation relates to deploying the RoF transponders. One way of deploying transponders is to tether them to respective access points in the RoF cable using a tether cable. However, the position of each transponder relative to the RoF cable tends to be different, requiring different lengths of tether cable. This requires that the slack in some of the tether cables be addressed by coiling the tether or otherwise storing the excess tether cable. In addition, tether cabling needs to be packaged for shipping in a manner that lends itself to ease of installation since quicker system installation translates into cost savings.